300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
This page contains all event information since 1st August 2018 (information of the events before that can be found via search function in the Wikia) to the present. '2019' 'February' Valentine's Day Event (2019.02.14) Temporary Removal of Bee.B-K Seven (2019.02.13) "The Strongest Assassin" The Mighty Seven Has Arrived (2019.02.08) Destiny Roulette (2019.02.05) Shao Siming Is My Master of Fate (2019.02.04) Chinese New Year Group Purchase (2019.02.04) The Big Delivery of Chinese New Year Heroes (2019.02.04) The Golden Piggy Bank Letter of Happiness Comes to the Door (2019.02.04) Chinese New Year Welfare Week (2019.02.04) True Champion of 300 Heroes (2019.02.04) Chinese New Year Carnival (2019.02.04) Prophet's Wedding Ceremony (2019.02.04) Happy Chinese New Year (2019.02.04) Trial of Yisha (2019.02.04) Touhou Heroes Welcome The Chinese New Year (2019.02.01) Chinese New Year Winning Streak Giveaway Skins (2019.02.01) Chinese New Year Heroes For Play (2019.02.01) 'January' Chinese New Year Grand Ceremony (2019.01.31) Call of Best Friend (2019.01.31) Chinese New Year's Top Up Great Give Back (2019.01.29) Battle of Chaos (2019.01.28) Trial of Illya (2019.01.28) Gun World - 2019 Chinese New Year Party (2019.01.25) Chinese New Year Pre-order (2019.01.25) Seal of the Holy Grail (2019.01.23) Gem Synthesis Rate Up (2019.01.23) Winter Vacation's Top Up Great Give Back (2019.01.22) Chinese New Year's Blessing of the Sanzenin Household (2019.01.21) Survey Corps Summoning Order (2019.01.21) Rumble Winter Vacation (2019.01.18) Pandora Hearts (2019.01.18) Blessing Before Dawn (2019.01.15) The Love & Care of Prophet Saladin (2019.01.11) White Season (2019.01.08) Hero's Journey (2019.01.07) The Return of the Moe Spirits (2019.01.01) '2018' 'December' Saimoe Musou: Another World Fantasia (2018.12.29) 300 Girls Ancient Big Battle (2018.12.29) MERRY CHRISTMAS (2018.12.25) Brynhildr Pre-order (2018.12.25) Merry Christmas & Happy New Year's Top Up Great Give Back (2018.12.25) Raiders of the Lost Ark (2018.12.24) Weekend's Top Up Great Give Back (2018.12.21) Player Welfare Week (2018.12.21) The First Refill Bonus Reset (2018.12.21) Merry Christmas & Happy New Year Event (2018.12.21) God Offering Event (2018.12.18) 300 Heroes Cross-dressing Dalao Selection Contest (2018.12.14) 300 Heroes x Chinese Anime 2018 The Time of Parting has Come (2018.12.10) 300 Heroes x FFWallpaper (2018.12.06) New Server Summoning Order (2018.12.06) Seal of the Holy Grail (2018.12.04) First Snow's Top Up Great Give Back (2018.12.04) Winter Festival: Butterfly Loves Flower (2018.12.04) 'November' The Ice Crown (2018.11.30) Zettai Ryouiki: Night Flight Moment (2018.11.28) Gift of the Evening Gems (2018.11.26) QG Championship Skins Pre-order (2018.11.22) 6th Anniversary Event 6th Anniversary's Top Up Great Give Back (2018.11.14) Gem Synthesis Rate Up (2018.11.14) The Eve of 6th Anniversary (2018.11.12) Battle of Top on the Forbidden City Livestream (2018.11.10) Singles' Day Top Up Event (2018.11.09) Singles' Day Big Battle (2018.11.09) Super-Tier Magic: Last Judgement (2018.11.07) Travel to the Twin Towers (2018.11.07) Barren Desert (2018.11.07) Contract Card (2018.11.05) The Mysterious Heart Shop (2018.11.04) 'October' 6th Anniversary Discount Skins 3 WCA Limited Skins & Artifact Luxury Packs Special Sale All Hallows' Eve (2018.10.29) Origin of the Holy Grail (2018.10.28) JUMP Network X Ele.me Link Dimension of Home Delivery Red Envelope (2018.10.24) Halloween Night (2018.10.23) Halloween's Top Up Great Give Back (2018.10.23) MVP Theme Week (2018.10.17) Weekend Time (2018.10.12 & 2018.10.19 & 2018.10.26) God Offering Event (2018.10.01) 'September' Rank System - 1st Season (2018.09.30) Summary of National Day Events (Sep ~ Oct 2018) Call of Best Friend (2018.09.25) National Day Celebration (2018.09.25) September 2018 Pre-order Event (2018.09.21) Chinese Voice Set Contest I Always Love Studying (2018.09.17) WorldEnd Welfare Month (2018.09.04) 'August' Weekend Time (2018.08.31 & 2018.09.07 & 2018.09.16) WorldEnd Top Up Great Feedback (2018.08.27) With This The World Is Destroyed (2018.08.27) What Do You Do at the End of the World？ (2018.08.24) WorldEnd Has Arrived (2018.08.24) Cool Summer Festival (2018.08.22) Dawn Of The World (2018.08.20) Tanabata's Gifts (2018.08.13) Gift Game: Eternal Conflict (2018.08.11) Weekend Party (2018.08.10 & 2018.08.17 & 2018.08.24) Summer Festival (2018.08.10) Golden Time (2018.08.10) Hot Summer Has Arrived (2018.08.01)